ZOOmbies: The Fun never Rests in Peace
ZOOmbies: The Fun Never Rests In Peace is an upcoming American CGI-animated action / adventure sci-fi comedy film, to be released coming soon. The movie is by Sony Pictures Entertainment, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and Rovio Entertainment. Cast Heroes: ''' '''African Team: * Adam Sandler as Lionel, a zombie male lion, African Team´s Leader and the main protagonist. * Asher Blinkoff as Cong, a zombie male gorilla. * Steve Buscemi as Manduh, a zombie male crocodile. * Maya Rudolph as Hadiya, a zombie female hyena. * Noah Schnapp as Tricks, a extinct male Triceratops and African´s Team´s Fossil. French Team: * Selena Gomez as Canelle, a zombie female poodle and French Team´s Leader. * Jason Sudeikis as Moufette, a zombie male skunk. * Chris Parnell as Escargo, a zombie male snail. * Brian McCann as Francis, a zombie male frog. * Charli XCX as Raphael, a extinct male Raptor and French´s Team´s Fossil. Canadian Team: * Andy Samberg as Lupo, a zombie male wolf and Canadian Team´s Leader. * Mel Brooks as Alan, a zombie male moose. * Rose Abdoo as Vallery, a zombie female fox. * Alex Garfin as Bart, a zombie male bat. * Adam DeVine as Terry, a extinct male T-Rex and Canadian´s Team´s Fossil. American Team: * Keegan-Michael Key as Erick, a zombie male eagle and American Team´s Leader. * Danny McBride as Carl, a zombie male cat. * Nick Offerman as Rusty, a zombie male rooster. * Francesca Capaldi as Bessy, a zombie female cow. * Bill Hader as Bronte, a extinct male Brontosaurus and American´s Team´s Fossil. India Team: * Kevin James as Hathy, a zombie male elephant and Indian Team´s Leader. * Owen Wilder Vaccaro as Uday, a zombie male camel. * Max Charles as Gedeon, a zombie male vulture. * Athena Karkanis as Fanny, a zombie female cobra. * Scott Underwood as Dact, a extinct male Pterodact and Indian´s Team´s Fossil. Australia Team: * Molly Shannon as Candace, a zombie female kangaroo and Australian Team´s Leader. * Megan Mullally as Candy, a zombie baby female kangaroo and Candace´s Daughter. * Josh Gad as Manny, a zombie male platypus. * Sean Penn as Willy, a zombie male wombat. * Robert Smigel as Shawn, a zombie male shark. * Kristin Chenoweth as Placida, a extinct female Pliosaurus and Australian´s Team´s Fossil. Chinese Team: * Jaimie Alexander as Hung, a zombie male tiger and Chinese Team´s Leader. * Luenell as Padma, a zombie female panda. * Brian George as Xiong, a zombie male red panda. * Pierce Gagnon as Zhou, a zombie male crane. * Kate McKinnon as Tian Long, a extinct female Dragon and Chinese´s Team´s Fossil. Antarctic Team: * Sadie Sandler as Ursula, a zombie female polar bear and Antarctic Team´s Leader. * Rob Renzetti as Penn, a zombie male penguin. * Seth Rogen as Waldon, a zombie male walrus. * Seth McFarlane as Nathal, a zombie male nawrhal. * Conrad Vernon as Marty, a extinct male Mammoth and Antarctic´s Team´s Fossil. Villains: * David Spade as Dr. Frankenstitch, a evil human and the main antagonist. * Fran Drescher as Screwloose, a evil robot and Dr. Frankenstitch´s henchmen. * Carlos Ramirez as Titanzilla Stitch, a mutant frankenstein monster and Dr. Frankenstitch´s greatest monster. * Michel Cera as a Bearberus, a bear like cerberus and The Monster That Invades Antarctida. * Anthony Padilla as Chaosha, a electric metal Set´s animal and The Monster That Invades Africa. * Ian Hecox as Zodiachaos, a twentipedes dragon and The Monster That Invades China. * Aj Tecce as Wendihockey, a hockey player wendigo and The Monster That Invades Canada. * Peter Dinklage as Sasquatcyborg, a bulb headed sasquatch and The Monster That Invades USA. * Jillian Bell as Scargoyle, a chained pilot gargoyle and The Monster That Invades France. * Nick Kroll as Golemfish, a steel footed anglerfish and The Monster That Invades Australia. * Melissa Rauch as Kalistatu, a eight sable hindi statue and The Monster That Invades India. Uncredited Cast: * Geoffrey Arend as Pharaoh Tutankhamun * Ava Acres as Girl Reporter * Alex Borstein as Boy Reporter * Josh Robert Thompson as Canadian Boy * Fred Tatasciore as Chinese Emperor * John Cohen as French Boy * Clay Kaytis as Butcher (The Restaurant Chef who killed Bessy and Rusty) * Chris Miller as Robats, Hunter (The Guy who killed Alan) * Jon Lovitz as Eskimo * Chris Parnell as Motorist Killer (The Guy who killed Lupo) * Jackie Sandler as Necrogenerator Soundtrack * ZOOmbies: The Fun Never Rests In Peace/Soundtrack Confirmation * In time from ZOOmbies horrible, filtrates a Non-Horror Animated Movie Transcripts * ZOOmbies: The Fun Never Rests In Peace/Transcript Trailers * ZOOmbies: The Fun Never Rests In Peace/Teaser * ZOOmbies: The Fun Never Rests In Peace/Teaser-Trailer * ZOOmbies: The Fun Never Rests In Peace/Trailer Credits * ZOOmbies: The Fun Never Rests In Peace/Credits Trivia * This project it´s "The Best Zombie Project". * The ZOOmbies are based in animals from animated movies. Category:ZOOmbies Category:Zootopia Category:Zombies Category:Zombie films Category:Frankenstein Category:Halloween Category:Halloween films Category:Animals Category:Films about animals Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Cartoon Studios Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Ramirez Productions Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Angry Birds Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Rovio Category:Cartoons Category:Carlos Ramirez films